Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Site Rules
Rules= Rule no.1 No plagiarism! Plagiarism is wrong, although it is not illigal it is extremly frowned upon. People work hard to write the data, how would you like it if someone just copied and pasted something you spent ages typing up? Whose in charge? Users responsible for checking for and getting rid of plagiarism are: *-[[User:Matoro1|'''Matoro''']][[User talk:Matoro1|'''1''']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! *[[User:Kingdonfin|'''King''']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'''Donfin''']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! What are the consiquences? If you are caught plagiarising then you will either: *Be banned for a minimum of a week and lose voting status for the rest of the month '''and''' the next. *Or be forced to make 10 of the 'wanted pages' in one day to redeem yourself. Please note that you can't just create the page and leave it blank or just do the infobox, you must add '''at least one section''' to their history. *Another alternative to this is to upload 15 pictures onto review pages without any on. Rule no.2 Reviews You '''must always''': *Leave your sig or at least some identification as to who made the review. *A Pros and Cons section. *A mark out of 10. *At least 5 words per point. *You must have lots of information about how cool or bad the Bionicle is. *No copying and pasting from lego shop at home. '''''Those people are weird'''''!!! Consequences This rule is very minor. You '''will not''' get punished, just possibly reminded to add it or if your lucky, someone may for some reason be lookng through the history and add your sig for you. We don't encourage this but thisisn't really a majour rule. Rule no.3 General attitude Swearing There is no reason why '''anyone''' should be swearing. Vialation to this rule will be a block for a full month and disability to vote for two months after. Disrespect towards other users Showing disrespect to another user, regardless of class, can become week's block very easily! Rule no.4 Wars Edit wars It is always possible that one user will make a mistake such as violatng a spoiler policy without knowing what a spoiler policy is for example. Another user may try to correct them but the user who origionally did the edit may still no get why someone has put their information into a spoiler box. So they will undo and the other user will redo it. Undo, redo, undo, redo, until the browser crashes because someone doesn't think it's the right time to put 'Matoro is dead' on a page. At the end of an edit war a page will have a lot of changes showing up in the recent changes. We expect you to stop after a few edits and just explain your reasons on eachother's talk pages. Edit races -When two users compete eachother to make as many edits/pages as they can. This is wrong as: *The quality goes down *It clogs up the recent changes *It gets annoyng and hard for others to keep up with. Rule no.5 Spoiler policies A user '''cannot''' make a new page from the next bionicle storyline period until they have confirmation from the site leader. ([[User:Kingdonfin|KD]]) Also, if a spoiler is not used on a page concerning leaked infomation, then the user who added it will face a two day ban. We do '''NOT''' allow spoilers on this wiki because: *It is frowned upon by lego *The Bionicle Wiki will remove their link (which we rely upon for new users!) However, once the charater has been mentioned in the story then their page and any other details can be added. e.g. [[Gelu]] was mentioned first in [[The Crossing]] so his page and any true details about him can be added. The following summer set pages CAN be made: *[[Kiina]] - Mentioned in The Crossing *[[Gelu]] - Mentioned in the Crossing *[[Spikit]] - Mentioned in [[Empire of the Skrall]] Consequences Rules about spoilers are a little more relaxed here than other wikis as the whole point of this wiki is to have fun. Exceptions Spoiler images are allowed as user Avatars or on user pages '''only'''. If you encounter a spoiler just undo it, contact whoever did it, tell them to stop and give them a link to this page. Rule no.6 Forums and talk pages Sigs You must '''always''' leave your sig on any forum or talk page. There are no concequences but it does help for people to know who they are adressing. Difference A '''Talk page''' is the one on the corner of a main page article. It is used to talk about stuff that '''is on''' the page. e.g [[Krika]] -Incorrect--"Krika looks dumb" :-[ -Correct--"Does this infobox colour suit him?" :-] A '''Forum''' is either for users to ask questions about editng problems at the [[Forum:Help desk|Help desk]] or to talk about stuff not related to atricles that are to do with bionicle. e.g - Whose your favourite bioncle? A '''user talk page''' is where you talk to the user. You are suposed to write what you want o say on '''their''' talkpage and they will write what '''they want to say on yours'''. DO NOT continue the conversation '''your''' page! Rule 7 User pages *All userpages must have a rating system: |Edits}} and an edit count template: (-Matoro1's edits!) Copy this onto your user page and change it so it has your usaer name on it. The first two didgets are what you put in the rating. e.g 30 edits = 0.3 120edits = 1.2 But If you have done 1123 Edits it would = 11.2. *User pages can only be edited by the user who it belongs to unless you give another permission. Only two administrators are allowed to edit your page and they are: [[User:Kingdonfin|'''King''']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'''Donfin''']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! [[User:Matoro1|'''Matoro''']][[User talk:Matoro1|'''1''']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! =Questions